Do you want a cuppa?
by LexieBird
Summary: Two companions make four Doctors tea. Nine through Eleven, including the metacrisis.


"Doctor?" Rose called cheerily from the kitchen, "Do you want a cuppa?"

"Sure," he replied, voice slightly muffled - he was halfway underneath the console, fixing something or other. She hesitated - this was the first cup of tea she'd made him, and she'd didn't know how he liked them.

"How-"

"Strong, milky with one sugar!" he called, anticipating her question. Rose boiled the kettle, dunked the teabags, poured the milk, added the sugar, then went to go enjoy her tea with her Doctor.

* * *

"Do you want a cuppa?" Rose called from the kitchen.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor called from under the console, and Rose took it as a 'yes'. Rose frowned, something occurring to her.

"How do you like your tea?" she yelled over her shoulder. There was silence for a moment, and then the Doctor's frowning face appeared in the doorway.

"You know how I like my tea," he said, confused.

"Well, I know how old you- I mean, how you used to like your tea, but-"

"Rose," the Doctor cut her off. "A lot of things change during regeneration, but for me at least, the way I like my tea has always remained constant. Strong, milky, one sugar." As the Doctor watched, Rose boiled the kettle, dunked the teabags, poured the milk, added the sugar, then handed the tea to the Doctor. He grinned at her, and took a big mouthful.

Then spat it back out again.

"Too hot?" Rose asked concernedly.

"What is this?" he asked, peering at the contents of his cup. "You sure you put the sugar in?"

"Doctor, you saw me put the sugar in," she reminded him patiently. Rose watched as the Doctor added another teaspoon of sugar. Then another. Then another. Then another. He took a sip and sighed, satisfied.

"Right then. From now on, I'll have… how many sugars was that?"

"Five," Rose said, struggling not to laugh.

"Right. Strong, milky, five sugars." He grinned at her, and Rose took her cup and went to enjoy her tea with her new Doctor.

* * *

"Do you want a cuppa?" Rose called from their new kitchen.

"Absolutely!" the Doctor called back. He appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"TARDIS is going well," he informed her. "A few more years, and we'll be back amongst the stars," he said, grinning. "Though I will miss this kitchen," he admitted. Rose quirked a disbelieving and slightly teasing eyebrow as she boiled the kettle, dunked the teabags, poured the milk and added the sugar. The Doctor dived for his tea enthusiastically - he hadn't tried it as a human yet. He took a grateful mouthful, but then crinkled his nose in disgust, and spat it out into the sink.

"You put five sugars in this, didn't you?" he checked, sniffing the tea experimentally.

"Yeah," Rose said uncertainly, then watched, amazed, as the Doctor added another two teaspoons of sugar to his tea. "You do realise that's seven sugars now, right?" she affirmed as the Doctor took a satisfied gulp of tea.

"I may be human, but I can still count," he said, mock offended. "C'mon," he said, taking her hand, and Rose went to enjoy her tea with her Doctor.

* * *

"Do you want a cuppa?" Amy called from the kitchen. The sound of the sonic stopped, and a few seconds later the Doctor, who was looking slightly raggedy from the work he'd been doing on the TARDIS, walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I would love some tea. Haven't had tea since I was… for a while," he said, watching Amy as she made it.

"How do you want it?" she asked, and the Doctor frowned.

"I think we'll go with strong, milky and five sugars," he said, trying not to sound uncertain. Amy raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, Mr. Sweet-Tooth," she said, and he watched, slightly unenthusiastic, as she heaped four teaspoons of sugar into his tea. He eyed the contents warily as Amy passed the tea to him, and Amy watched, fascinated. He took a mouthful, then wrinkled his nose in disgust and spat the tea out.

"Ugh, what was that? How many sugars did you put in?" he asked, tipping the rest of the tea down the sink.

"Five. You saw me. You _asked_ for five," Amy reminded him. She boiled the kettle, dunked the teabags, poured the milk, then hesitated.

"One sugar," the Doctor supplied.

"Right," Amy said, adding the sugar. She passed the tea to the Doctor, who sipped it more cautiously this time.

"Ah, perfect," he said happily. "Back to how it always was. Strong, milky, one sugar. Come along, Pond." And so Amy went to enjoy her tea with her Doctor.

* * *

_Do British people say cuppa? We Aussies say cuppa. Can the Brits review and tell me if they say cuppa? Scratch that, can **everyone** review, and tell me what they thought of it?_


End file.
